


Christmas Traditon

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth and Dean spend their first Christmas together showing each other how they normally spend Christmas.





	Christmas Traditon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

It’s the most wonderful time of the year, but particularly it was an important time of the year for Seth and Dean. It was their first Christmas together, and after having moved in together recently and decorating the apartment, it was safe to say they were in the full swing of the Christmas spirit. Dean was cozied up on the couch, the Christmas lights both on the tree and strung around the room illuminated the mostly dark room that the man sat in. Seth was in the kitchen whipping up some hot chocolate and oven-made smores and Dean watched the Christmas movie that took up the tv screen.

“All right, here ya go,” Seth said as he walked in and offered up the plate in his hand, two mugs clutched in the other hand as he walked slowly. He set the mugs down and released the breath he had been holding in an attempt to steady himself.

Dean sat up and smiled, happily taking the hot chocolate and sipping it as Seth took a seat beside him, “Thanks, babe.” There were silent as they sipped their cocoa and ate their smores.

Once Seth has finished off his late night snack, he got up and grabbed a present from the pile of presents under the tree. He sat back down and placed it in Dean’s lap, “Open it,” he prompted.

Dean looked at the present and then up at Seth, “You know Christmas is tomorrow, right? Actually, it’s in like two hours,” Dean said, his eyebrow raised.

Seth laughed, “I know, I know. It’s a tradition my family has that we open a present on Christmas eve, so I figured we could continue that tradition.”

Dean smiled, “I would love to make your tradition  _ our _ tradition,” he said, his heart skipping a beat when Seth grinned. Dean set the present on the coffee table and then got up and headed towards the tree and looked at the presents as he pondered which one to give him early. “Ah!” he exclaimed and then grabbed the one he had in mind and then handed it to Seth.

“Okay, you first,” Seth said. Dean nodded, his bottom lip between his teeth, his lips curled in an excited, childlike smile. He ripped open the package and pulled out a plain box. He opened it and smiled as he pulled out a mug. Dean was the type of guy who had a routine of waking up and polishing off a cup of coffee before his shower, then another one after he was all dressed and showered and almost ready to take on the day. He always complained that he wanted a better, bigger favorite coffee mug, and here was the solution; the mug had a cheesy picture of him and Seth that Seth had taken one night when they were laying in bed.

“It’s so corny, I love it. It’s so us,” Dean said as he admired the picture printed on the ceramic mug.

Seth was grinning from ear to ear, “I’m glad you like it. I wanted to give it to you tonight so that you could use it tomorrow morning.”

“It’s perfect, definitely my new favorite mug,” Dean said, all smiles. He leaned over and pecked Seth on the lips, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Seth said and pecked Dean’s lips once more. He then turned to the present in his lap, “Okay, my turn.” He ripped open the package and smiled, “Babe,” he said and pulled out the ornament that had been carefully wrapped. ‘Our First Christmas’ was engraved on an ornament with a picture of Seth and Dean. This picture was yet another casual one of the two men, but this one had been taken by Roman. Seth was laying his head on Dean’s shoulder, his face turned up to look at his boyfriend, love in his eyes. A smile was on Dean’s face and his eyes were alight with the joy that was on his face.

“Dean, I love it. And I love that picture of us,” he noted. He stood and walked over to the tree, then hung it on a prominent branch towards the top near the angel, “There, right where it belongs. It’s amazing.” Seth bounded back over to the couch and sat down in Dean’s lap. He kissed Dean and hummed, “Let’s go to bed.”

Dean hummed in return, “Yes, let’s.” Dean scooped up Seth in his arms and stood while holding onto his boyfriend. He carried Seth bridal style into their bedroom and plopped him down on the bed and then got comfy himself. Seth scooted close and snuggled into Dean’s embrace and quickly, the men drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Seth purred in Dean’s ear. The sleeping blonde awoke with a smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas,” Dean grumbled, still groggy. Seth placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, then bounded out of bed, “Why so jumpy?” Dean groaned. Seth was far too energetic for the still very tired man.

“Cause its Christmas, silly. Now, come on. I have more traditions to share with you,” Seth said and pulled at Dean’s arm. Dean glanced at the nightstand clock and realized just how late he slept in; it was nearly noon. Dean allowed Seth to drag him out of bed and into the living room where presents waited to be opened.

Once they were opened and properly loved and thanked for, Seth made his way to the kitchen, “So, what tradition is next? Can I finally have my coffee, now?” Dean asked. He took a seat at the small bar top and watched Seth work. He pulled out something Dean didn’t even know they had; cinnamon rolls.

“This is always what my family has for breakfast on Christmas. It’s a good thing to keep up filled up until Christmas dinner, which is always eaten early. While those are baking, we call and text loved ones Merry Christmas,” Seth said as he worked. Once the cinnamon rolls were securely in the oven, he took the bar stool next to Dean and the two men turned to their phones. Seth dialed his mom, who answered excited along with Seth’s step-father, who wished the two boys Merry Christmas. Seth talked to them a bit while Dean dialed his mom. 

“Hey Ma,” he said when she picked up, “Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too.” He and his mom talked a bit, Dean told her what Seth had gotten him and what he got Seth, and then about what they were up to at that moment. After a bit, he hung up and Seth followed shortly after, having, of course, let his parents say hello to Dean.

“Oh, it’s Ro,” Dean said as his phone went off. He answered the facetime, “Merry Christmas, big dog!” Dean exclaimed as the video feed went up. Roman sat on the other end, his hair in a high bun and JoJo sitting in the frame.

“Hey there guys. Jo here wanted to call her favorite uncles,” Roman said with a smile.

“Merry Christmas!” JoJo yelled, a grin on her face. Seth and Dean laughed and smiled, returning the well wishes. They let her talk about her favorite gifts and even show a few, then she ran off the play again.

“Hey, you guys have plans for dinner?” Roman asked.

Seth shrugged, “We’ll probably just go out or something, just the two of us,” he said. Dean fought a frown, he knew he should have fought Seth harder about where to spend Christmas. He knew Seth would like to be with his parents, but he insisted that they do their first Christmas alone. Dean now wished he had gone against what Seth insisted and just bought those plane tickets to Iowa. Instead, they were in their shared apartment in Ohio that they were renting.

“I wish you two were closer, you would be more than welcome to join us for dinner, Galina was actually asking about if y’all would be coming up. I think she misses you guys. I know I do,” Roman said.

Dean looked at Seth, then back to Roman, “That okay, we decided this would be just us all day anyway. Besides, Seth has been showing me his traditions, now I want to show him some of mine.” Seth smiled and nuzzled at Dean.

Roman chuckled, “Alright, but wear protection you two. Hey, G is calling me so I’m gonna go. See you guys in a week, love you both.” Roman hung up after Seth and Dean laughed at his joke and then bid him farewell.

“What traditions do you have?” Seth asked as he got up to check the cinnamon rolls. He pulled them out and Dean took in a big whiff of the delicious scent.

“You’ll see. It does involve us leaving the house though, so after we eat we should get dressed,” Dean said. Seth iced the cinnamon rolls and then brought them over, digging in with Dean after they had a moment or two to cool down.

After they cleared the cinnamon bun dishes, the two men got dressed and were on the way out the door. Dean took to the driver’s seat, Seth in the passenger’s, and they took off for Dean’s intended destination. After a bit of driving and a bit of battling traffic, Dean shut off the car outside their local movie theater. “Here we are,” Dean said and got out. Seth followed suit and joined Dean’s side.

“The movies?” Seth asked.

Dean shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t really go home for Christmas that often, so when I don’t I go see a movie.” 

Seth nodded and then took Dean’s hand in his, “I love that we’re sharing stuff like this. Makes me feel closer to you.” Dean smiled and lightly kissed Seth’s forehead. Once they decided on a movie, splurged on the concession stand works, and found their seats, they enjoyed the movie wrapped up in each other. The reclining, cushioned seats allowed them to better snuggle, the armrest in the middle coming up and allowing them to get even closer. Though tempted, both men refrained from being a stereotypical couple at the theater, and actually watched the movie instead of making out.

Seth and Dean emerged from the building into the bright, chilly afternoon air, “What next?” Seth asked as the two men settled into the car. 

The dashboard clock read 3:30, “Perfect. Now, we get dinner. I think that buffet we like is open on Christmas.” Dean drove off and they arrived at the buffet in no time. They got a table and then set out for food, everything looking pretty darn good. When they had their fill, it was about 4:30 and both men were ready to fall into a food coma.

“I am gonna have to hit the gym so hard tomorrow,” Seth groaned as they exited the buffet and headed towards the car. The drive home was short, much to their relief, and the two men did the only thing to do after hitting the buffet: nap.

When Dean woke up, it was about 8:00. He groaned and turned over to face Seth; it was his turn to wake the other man. He kissed Seth’s nose first, then his forehead and then his lips. Seth stirred and hummed, then returned the kiss. “What time is it?” Seth groaned, still half asleep.

“About 8,” Dean replied. He pressed his lips back to Seth’s, “Today has been great.”

Seth hummed again, “I agree,” he said and kissed Dean again, “But I think it's time we made our own tradition. What was that Roman said, ‘use protection’?”

Dean chuckled, almost darkly, “That can’t be Christmas tradition, we do that almost every night,” he argued.

“True,” Seth agreed, “So let’s switch it up. What's one thing you want to do that you don’t necessarily want to do often but want to do it enough to do it once a year?” Seth asked.

Dean thought for a moment, “Hmmm, what about switching roles? You be my bitch for one night out of the year,” Dean answered. 

Seth perked up, “Ooh, I like it. I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be a bottom.”

Dean smiled, “I think you’re gonna like it, but are you sure you can give up control like that?” he asked.

“Anything for you, baby,” Seth said, “Now, go get the lube and let’s start a new tradition.”


End file.
